Fluffy Short Stories
by fragolette
Summary: Miscellaneous short stories including lots of fluffy moments between Nick & Judy both as friends and lovers.
1. Itching and Scratching

The end credits of the movie 'Wreck-it Rhino' are scrolling down Nick's TV screen.

"Did you enjoy it?" Judy asks, while stretching her arms.

"Yes, it was cute." Nick answers and begins to scratch his neck.

"You really like this word, don't you?" Judy replies, with an open smile.

"Well, you don't allow me to use it for you, so every other opportunity is good." He says, while scratching harder and trying to reach a lower spot.

"Nick, is there something wrong with your neck?

"No, it's just itchy, it happens sometimes, don't worry about it."

"Do you want me to help you? I can see you can't reach every itchy part."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"I read somewhere that canines like to be scratched."

"Well, I don't want to pry into your readings, Miss Bunny, but I can't help being curious..."

"Hey, it was just some kind of magazine."

"Whatever, it's true, so can you scratch just over there?"

"Here?" She asks.

"Yes, it's good, thank you, I feel better."

"But I can't do it well, your shirt is in the way."

"Straightforward, aren't we? I don't let anybody undress me, without being invited to dinner before, you know. I'm not an easy boy."

"Har har, very funny. I just want to help you but I won't insist if you don't agree."

"I know, besides, it would be stupid to refuse such a kind offer from my best friend." Nick says while unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

"Is it better now?" Judy says, while scratching his bare back.

"Yes, keep going." He replies, with a low-pitched whine.

"You're making weird noises, you know."

"Hey don't make fun of me, I'm just happy."

"Still, you're weird... You're like a pup."

"Don't you know there's one pup in every male?"

"Speak for yourself..."

"You know you love me."

"This is getting old."

"You still like it."

"True, you're fortunate you met me because I can handle your antics."

"You wound me, I'm actually well aware of your preciousness, my dear Carrots."

"Oh, aren't you adorable? You're so smooth, how can you still be a single fox?" Judy says, while chuckling.

"Maybe because I'm too perfect for my own good?"

"Well after saying this, you just lost all of your good points. You should have said: 'too smug for my own good'."

"A little bit of self-confidence can't do any harm."

"Please, you're already a master in this area. Is your back still itchy?"

"I think it's good, thanks."

"Hum, I… , well..."

"Go on, what do you want to tell me? Is it that embarrassing?"

"Not really, it's just that I also read that canines enjoy a lot being scratched under the chin..."

" Did you read a "how to please a canine" sort of book?"

"Hey no, it was just an article."

"You know I can do this on my own, it's easy to reach..."

"OK, I'll get right to the point: **I want to do this**. Scratching you is relaxing and nice for me too, it's an overwhelming sensation. Your fur is so thick, it's very different from mine and I like it."

"I see, you fell in love with my fur, weirdo..."

"I'm not a weirdo. Rabbits are often affectionate and natural huggers."

"So, the fault is in your species, what an easy way to excuse yourself..."

"You always want to have the final say, you're insufferable!"

"Only because you don't know when to quit yourself..."

"Don't try changing the topic, you still haven't answered my question! You have to acknowledge you didn't say no."

"Clever bunny, you know I can't say no to you. When you get what you want, your smile is so bright I would be disappointed to miss it."

"Charming fox, enough talking now, raise your head so I can reach your scruffy chin."

"Hey, I'm a well-groomed fox, thank you very much."

"Are you sure? You're so itchy, maybe you have fleas?"

"Mean bunny, I retract every praise I gave to you."

"Don't be so dramatic, I want to make up to you. Be prepared for the best scratching you ever experienced!"

"Wow, now you're overreacting."

Nick lays himself on the couch, then lifts his head to let her have full access under his chin. Judy begins to scratch and stroke.

"Mmmm, I must concede I'm having a great time." He says, purring.

"You know I always keep my word." She replies, with a smug face.

* * *

"Thank you Fluff, I can get used to this." Nick says, while buttoning his shirt.

"No problem, I enjoyed it as much as you. Unfortunately, my paws smell like fox now." Judy replies, looking disgusted.

"Is it that bad?" He asks, his eyes full of despair.

"Gotcha! It's so funny to see Mr 'things don't get to me anymore' being upset." She says, adopting Nick's tone of voice.

"Sly bunny." He acknowledges, defeated.

* * *

 **So, I still can't believe I dare to publish my first fan fiction. I read so many of them it was probably bound to happen one day.**

 **I first watched the movie nearly 1 year ago and I wasn't prepared for it. I thought it would be funny but forgettable. The truth is that I really enjoyed the movie and that it is now my favorite Disney movie (if not my favorite movie ever). Why? I don't particularly like movies with animals or mysteries. I think it's a happy combination of lots of different things such as lovable characters, great chemistry, humor, great original fantastic world, social issues. It's an interesting movie but it is still cute and funny. I have to concede I probably wouldn't be so thrilled about it without the fandom and its great fan art and fan fictions. Those** **enhance the amazing possibilities of the movie.**

 **I want to apologize if there are any mistakes because English is not my first language. I actually learned a lot of new English words and expressions reading fan fictions!**


	2. Tranquilizer

The raccoon is running in the streets with Nick and Judy in pursuit. Nick is far behind.

"Stop, in the name of the law or I will tranquilize you!" Judy shouts, while trying to reach him.

The raccoon doesn't stop, so Judy shoots. The syringe flies and misses him by an inch. Before Judy can manage to catch him, the perp takes the syringe and pushes it in her arm. She just has time to hear Nick shouting at her to be careful. "Too late", she thinks before collapsing.

"Judy, are you alright?" Nick asks her but of course, she can't hear him. He glances around to see that the raccoon is now too far away to be recaptured. That doesn't matter anymore, according to police protocol, he has to take care of his partner in priority. So, he gently takes her in his arms and walks to reach the police car. He lays her down in the backseat and sits on the driver seat. After closing the door, he picks the radio.

"Nick, what's the matter?" Clawhauser asks, with his usual cheerful voice.

"You know about that raccoon thief we're trying to catch for a long time, don't you? Well, we managed to find him but he escaped. Judy missed her aim, so he picked up the sedative and tranquilized her. I had to take care of her, so he flew away."

"OMG! Is she OK?"

"Well, she's looking fine in my opinion, her sleeping face is very cute by the way."

"You know you can't use this word!"

"I can if she doesn't hear me and this is the perfect time to do it!"

"Nick, you're hopeless! But do you think you can take a picture?"

"And you say I'm the hopeless one! I'm her best friend and I know she wouldn't approve... That's why I'll do it of course!"

"You're the devil!"

"Hey, that's speciest. You know what they say about foxes!"

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to be rude."

"I know, no offence taken."

"Sorry Nick, I have another call, I will tell the chief. See you later!"

"Bye, Benji."

Nick has to go back to the police station but after a look at the clock, he decides to have lunch first. Before getting out of the car, he glances at Judy who is still sleeping. Grinning slyly, he grabs his phone and takes a picture. Satisfied, he heads towards the nearest take away restaurant.

* * *

Later in the car, Nick is eating his last piece of bread when he hears Judy moving in the backseat. He's trying hard not to laugh at her still sleepy face. She looks around her and seems to be completely bewildered. Then, her eyes meet Nick who is wiping his mouth and she slowly begins to regain control. Her eyes are still half-lidded and Nick can't help to think she's looking at him in a weird way. That's why he puts the carrot recorder pen on, just in case.

"So, did you have a nice nap, sweetheart?" He asks her with a grin.

"Nice but lonely, handsome." She replies, in a seductive and absolutely non Judy's tone.

"Hum, are you sure you're OK? You don't seem to be like your usual self, maybe I should take you to the hospital."

"On the contrary, I have never felt that good, foxy boy." She says while standing and trying to climb on the seat next to Nick.

"Carrots, if it's a joke, it's not funny. Being that flirty doesn't suit you." He replies, in a condescending way.

"Well, I can't help it, you're too good-looking. Can I touch your fur?" She asks, while looking at his ears.

"What? Of course not! I don't want to! You're acting so strange right now. Judy, are you still in there?" He snaps his fingers next to her head, trying not to panic.

"Ow, you just called me Judy, it's adorable! And you're a liar, I know you love it when I hug you. You foxes are so emotional deep inside." She says trying to reach his neck with eager paws.

"Wow, leave me alone, I can take you to court for sexual harassment you know!" Nick puts his paws around her wrists to keep her away.

"I would rather have you to court me, instead, my dumb fox." Judy moves her head and succeeds to kiss him on the cheek.

Dumbfounded by her behavior, Nick manages to put her back on the passenger seat and to fasten the seat belt.

"Please, stay here and don't move!" He says in an overbearing tone of voice.

"I didn't know you could be so bossy, Nick. I kinda like it too." She answers, chuckling.

Nick begins to think:

 _'Well, what's the matter with her? Nick, try to think about something useful. She's been tranquilized. What did they say at the academy? There may be side effects. I remember we laughed because the teacher said that sometimes, people can act like they are drunk. So this is it! I have to make her regain her senses! Hum, fresh water should be good!'_

And so, he takes a bottle and tries to make her drink some water. But Judy has other plans, she unfastens her seat belt and climbs on Nick's lap. She hugs him and nuzzles his neck with her head. Nick is at a loss of what to do, he can't go so far as putting cuffs on her, can he? So, he doesn't do anything, maybe she will soon lose interest? Her paws are now stroking his ears and she is giggling happily.

 _'At least, she seems to be happy and she isn't doing any harm other than embarrassing herself. I can't wait to see how she'll react when she'll hear the carrot pen...'_

"Nick, can you help me loosing your tie, I want to stroke your chest, pleeeaaase!" She says acting like a spoiled brat.

Nick suddenly comes to his senses, his eyes wide opened in disbelief.

 _'This is going too far, now I have to resort to drastic measures.'_

He pulls out his cuffs and puts them around Judy's wrists. Then, he sits her in the backseat and fastens the seat belt. The rabbit now unable to move, he takes the bottle of water and puts it in her mouth.

"Now drink and please keep calm." He says with a gentle but firm tone.

"You're so mean, I just want to touch your fur!" But, gradually, the water has a calming effect and she yawns. "I feel so sleepy", she tells him and he replies: "Good. In the meantime, I'll take you to the police station. You need to be checked." But Judy is already asleep. Satisfied, Nick moves back to his seat and starts up the car.


	3. Confession

Nick and Judy are both watching TV, slouched in the couch. Nick seems to want to say something, so he opens his mouth but then closes it. He fists his paw, trying to find the courage to finally speak.

"Hum, Judy." He tries to use a casual tone but probably fails.

"Yes, Nick?" She replies, unaware of his uneasiness.

"Hmm, there's something I'd like to tell you but can you promise me you won't freak out?" His tone is very nervous.

"Hmm, yes?" She says, raising an eyebrow, while unintentionally getting away from him a little bit.

"OK, so, what if your best friend, who happens to be of different species, was thinking of you as more than a friend?" He asks, taking his time to find the right words.

"Hmm, is that friend _you_?" She mumbles, letting her eyes go wide.

"Uh, maybe?" He says, with an insecure smile.

"Wait, is that 'usually smug' fox getting uneasy right now?" She says, wriggling her eyes.

"Busted. But are you trying to avoid answering me?" He asks, looking at the ceiling.

"I... Hum... I didn't expect this from you. Of course, I know you like to banter and even to flirt with me sometimes. But I thought it was just a game for you. I never would have imagined you could be serious. But to answer you, I would lie if I told you that the idea of you and me being more than friends never crossed my mind. Hum... I... I even think you're quite attractive for a fox or I should say because you're a fox. Oh.. I'm sorry... I'm so confused right now."

"So, you're telling me you've already thought about this? I was so sure you would laugh at me or tell me I was crazy... I may even have wanted you to react like this, so I could have erased this foolish idea out of my mind... But I just couldn't hide my feelings anymore... And now, You're making things even harder for me... How can I resist now?" He's very confused and speaks with a pleading tone.

"The point is that you don't have to." She tries to look at him but he keeps avoiding her.

"But this is wrong in so many levels... I'm... Hum... I'm so different from you, our relationship would be so weird, don't you think so?" He finally looks at her, right in the eyes.

"Wrong? Are you trying to tell me that loving me is wrong?"

"Of course not! Loving you, as a bunny, is great but, as a fox, it's an whole different story. If I truly loved you, I wouldn't tell you and I'd be fine just to witness your happiness with someone who deserves you."

"And why shouldn't you deserve me? You're a great mammal, you're supportive and funny. I trust you with my life and I think it's the same for you."

"Don't you think it's weird for a fox and a bunny to be in love, at all?" He asks her, his eyes wide open.

"No, we wouldn't be the first inter-species' couple of the world you know. There are plenty. I know some mammals don't like it but I don't care about them."

"Yes but not only are we not from the same species but we are considered 'natural enemies'."

"I'm surprised to hear you saying these things. You struggled all your life against stereotypes from ancient times. You know that it doesn't make any sense. Predators don't want to eat preys, it's gross! How can you say that? I really don't understand"

"I'm not speaking about me. Of course, I know that predators aren't savage animals. But other people still have biases and I don't want you to suffer from it. I'm used to being considered lower because I'm a fox. But you aren't."

"Nick, I've suffered from prejudices too since I'm a bunny. I know my hardships were not as bad as yours. I know I can't compare but I think I can, at least, understand you. And I'm absolutely not ashamed of you. You're truly a great person, and people who can't see it are stupid in my opinion." Nick listens to her, getting more and more moved by her speech.

"Thanks, Carrots." He says, breathing out to recover from his lack of composure. "I guess you successfully rejected every objection of mine. So now, what can we do?" He asks, looking defeated.

"Hmm, we just kinda confessed our love for each other. At least I think so? Even if it was in an awkward way..."

"Maybe the awkwardest ever? Usually, I just invite the girl to dinner and kiss her if I feel she wants to."

"We already had dinner and the girl in front of you wouldn't mind to be kissed." She says.

"Carrots, I'm afraid we spoke too much, now the magic is gone."

"Really? You're the worst flirt I've ever known."

"As if you've known so many of them..." He says, using a condescending tone.

"I have to tell you I was courted a lot, back in Bunny Burrow."

"Of course you were. Bucks would have been stupid not to. So, how many boyfriends?"

"Only one. We met in High School and we stayed together for years. Everybody thought we would get married. But, I wanted to be a police officer, he wanted to stay at the farm and to raise lots of kits. So we decided to break up just before I went to the Academy."

"Do you still love him?"

"Not anymore. We both have changed, he's married now and is the happy father of 3 litters."

"Do you regret not being the mother?" He asks, sarcastically.

"Of course not, stupid fox! But I think I'll want to have kits in the future. I would be happy with 1 or 2 though. And you?"

"My mother desperately wants to see her grand-kits. But, I can't see myself as a father even if I think I'll want to some day."

"What about your girlfriends?"

"I had quite a lot of crushes, especially when I was in my teens. But I only had 2 important relationships. I don't like to speak about them because they ended quite badly and... Let's say I have been heartbroken more than my share." He tells her this while looking at his claws with a fake interest.

"So things really get to you?" She repeats the same words she told him back then and that makes him smile from the remembering.

"Yes but I'm good at hiding them."

"I know that too well."

"..."

"So, Nick, before telling each other about our love lives, where were we?"

"You were saying that I was the worst flirt ever, I think."

"Can you prove me wrong?" She asks him, with a longing in her voice.

"Hum, I think it's time for me to go back home. We have to get up early tomorrow."

"I can't believe it. You tell me you love me and then you abandon me just like this?"

"I just want you to take your time to think about it. Then you'll tell me about your feelings."

"I can tell you now. Speaking together helped me to make up my mind."

"I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Nick, I think I like you more than a friend."

"..."

"I can't believe you're such a coward, you were the one practically asking me out!"

"Fine." He says, while taking her in his arms and nuzzling his head between her ears. "Are you satisfied?"

"Can we stay like this for a little bit?"

"Mmm." He nodded.

"You know one true fact about rabbits?"

"No, but I guess you're going to tell me?"

"Bunnies' tails are very soft."

"Is this an invitation?" He asks, chuckling.

"I just want you to acknowledge this truth. You know, just for your information..."

"Of course... Anyway, you often pull my tail without asking me first."

"I'm doing it only because you can be so annoying. But don't try to change the topic please."

"You like it when I tease you."

"Maybe, but you can't do it forever."

"So, am I really allowed to touch your tail? You promise you won't beat me?"

"I'm a gentle bunny, thank you very much."

"My ribs think different."

Rolling her eyes, Judy puts her paws behind his head and begins to stroke his ears and the spot between them.

"You know, Nick, I'm more an 'ears person'."

"Oh I see, so original for a bunny..."

"You're insufferable"

"You love me."

Judy stops what she's doing and moves back so she can look at him. Suddenly, the world seems to fade away and she simply answers: "yes". Then, she nuzzles his cheeks with her own on both sides. She does the same with his muzzle and gently kisses him on both cheeks and alongside his muzzle. When she's done, Nick puts his paws between her ears and slowly strokes both of them from the base to the tip. Then, he lowers his paws down her back, while looking at her. He softly touches her delicate tail, with a longing in his eyes mirrored in hers.

"Judy, I solemnly declare that bunnies' tails are truly the softest." He says, using a false serious tone of voice.

"You're such a moron... Can you do it again?"

"You want a second declaration?" He asks, smiling.

"Stupid fox!" She says, nudging him.

"You just said you were a gentle bunny, you liar!"

She looks at him with the stare of a murderer, so he gently complies with her asking. Her tail is wriggling in anticipation and he can't help chuckling.

"You're so cute when you're moving your tail like this."

"I'm really happy when you touch it, you're so gentle."

"You're not mad at me for calling you cute?"

"You can call me that in private when you really think it, and not to belittle me."

"Officer Judy Hopps authorizes me to call her cute. It's such an honor!"

"Don't push your luck, Nicholas Wilde."

"Wow, you're using my full name, does that mean you're getting serious?"

"I'm always serious. Can I sit on your lap?" Judy asks him, using her shy tone of voice.

"You shouldn't have to ask me."

"All of this is so new, I can't believe you're letting me getting intimate with you."

"I should be the one to be surprised." Nick replies, using his husky tone of voice.

Judy climbs on his lap, her 2 legs on one side covered with one of his arm. She puts her 2 paws around his neck and moves her head to nuzzle the upper part of his torso. He's wearing a shirt without a tie and the first 2 buttons are undone, so she can reach a small part of his chest fur.

"Nick, I really like your fur. It's so thick, I like to bury my face in it." Saying this, she pokes his chin with her nose. Nick puts his paws around her hips and moves her on his side so he can touch her neck with his nose and gently nuzzles her.

"I like your fur, too. It's so soft, even more than sheep's wool." His comment makes Judy stop instantly.

"How can you think of Bellwether in such a precious moment? We were having a good time!" She says, with an angry tone.

"I just want to alter the mood because I really have to go home now. It's late and you know it's hard for me to get up early."

"Can't you just sleep here?"

"We're not ready for this, Carrots."

"Hey, I wasn't asking you to do what you think."

"Of course, I know but I don't want awkward things to happen so I'll pass." He says, trying to untangle himself from her strong embrace.

"Tomorrow will be weird at work, won't it?"

"We must remain professional. I can do it but you, emotional bunny, that's another question."

"I can act casual you know, I could have been an actress."

"I won't answer to this." He says, with a defeated sigh. "So see you tomorrow!"

She walks with him to the door and before he leaves, she kisses him on the cheek. He touches the side of her head with his muzzle, whispering a smooth good night. And then, he's gone, making her apartment feel suddenly cold and empty, though her heart is still fluttering with happiness. So she prepares herself to go to bed and falls asleep quickly, thinking of him.

* * *

 **Mostly dialogues... In case you didn't notice, I love them when they chat and banter.**


End file.
